


you could drown in those eyes, i said (so it's summer, so it's suicide)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consensual sexual violence, Dominance and Submission, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Hate Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Some Emotional Fuckery, Translation into Russian, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Есть все же что-то поистине упоительное и пугающее в том, чтобы оказаться пришпиленным к стене Капитаном Америкой с его огромной, нечеловечески сильной рукой на горле. Все равно, что стать свидетелем автокатастрофы: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни глаз отвести.Или:Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат коллеги и сокомандники, что же касается Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса... О, тут все сложно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	you could drown in those eyes, i said (so it's summer, so it's suicide)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you could drown in those eyes, i said (so it's summer, so it's suicide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513888) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Жизнь гораздо проще, чем мне всегда казалось.  
Жить наотмашь проще, пусть и в миллиард раз больней  
  
(Ночные Снайперы – "Наотмашь")_

Есть все же что-то поистине упоительное и пугающее в том, чтобы оказаться пришпиленным к стене Капитаном Америкой с его огромной, нечеловечески сильной рукой на горле. Все равно, что стать свидетелем автокатастрофы: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни глаз отвести. 

Пресса бы удавилась от восторга. Они привыкли, что его светлость Достояние Нации защищает слабых и обделенных, борется за мир во всем мире и все в таком духе. Баки интересно, как бы они отреагировали, увидь этого ублюдка преисполненным ярости: зубы оскалены, глаза горят неизбывным бешенством. Здесь и сейчас и речи не идет ни о праведном гневе, ни о благородном самопожертвовании, здесь и сейчас есть только человек, напрочь лишенный доброты и сдержанности, который едва не вибрирует от необходимости сжать крепкие челюсти на чьей-нибудь плоти, разодрать, уничтожить, причинить боль.

Это не Капитан Америка. Это Стив Роджерс, и, может, он и стянул с себя свой звездно-полосатый супергеройской порно-костюм, но его руки все еще по локоть в крови и сейчас они сжимают горло Баки стальной хваткой, и это одновременно и обещание, и угроза. 

Баки первым полез на рожон, первым начал драку, он помнит это даже сквозь неплотную дымку, застилающую сознание. Баки всегда начинает первым. Но и Стив не лучше. Стив раз за разом принимает правила игры, хоть и выучил давно, что Баки делает это специально и сам не верит в злобную чушь, которую несет с одной единственной целью. Стива не так-то просто вывести из себя, если только вы не Тони Старк или Баки Барнс, но даже у Старка чувства самосохранения куда больше, чем у Баки. К тому же Старк не из тех, кто любит, чтобы из них с особой жестокостью выбивали дерьмо.

В отличие от Баки. 

Баки дает себе несколько лишних секунд насладиться моментом: пальцы Стива сжимаются на его горле все крепче, дышать становится все труднее, как бы Баки ни цеплялся за крепкое жилистое запястье живыми и металлическими пальцами. Стив не отпускает его до тех пор, пока Баки не вынуждает его. На самом деле ему не хочется это делать, но у этой игры есть правила, и если их принимает Стив, должен принимать и Баки. 

Так что когда истекают им самим же отведенные секунды – Баки физически ощущает, как на месте пальцев Стива наливаются кровью будущие отметины – он ухмыляется, выворачивается и вскидывает колено, метя Стиву в живот. Стив резко выдыхает, застигнутый врасплох, но быстро приходит в себя: его даже не шатает, он только отступает на полшага назад. Баки не успевает насладиться новоприобретенной свободой, потому что уже в следующее мгновение пощечина невероятной силы заставляет его рухнуть на пол. У Баки кружится голова, во рту разливается вкус крови. 

Стив все еще единственный, кто может поставить его на колени одним ударом. 

Он берет его за волосы, сжимает в кулаке и тянет вперед и немного вверх, пока Баки не утыкается носом во вздыбленную ширинку. На Стиве модные, приталенные брюки из мягкой ткани, и они ни капельки не скрывают, насколько их хозяину нравится происходящее. Баки едва не захлебывается слюной, но только сглатывает и смотрит на Стива снизу вверх со всем презрением, на которое способен.

– Нет, – говорит он. 

Стив дергает его за волосы с такой силой, что у Баки на глазах выступают слезы. Следующая пощечина гораздо слабее первой, но голова Баки все равно мотается в сторону, и Стив усиливает хватку в его волосах, чтобы удержать его на месте. Теперь обе щеки Баки горят огнем и пульсируют в такт члену. 

Стив молчит. В последнее время он не особенно разговорчив, но то, как он расстегивает ширинку свободной рукой и вытаскивает наружу свой возбужденный член, говорит громче любых слов. Баки весь подбирается, его едва не трясет от необходимости быть хорошо и сладко выебанным, но он отворачивает лицо и кривит в отвращении рот. Головка члена Стива скользит по его щеке, смазка приятно холодит разгоряченную ударом кожу, и Баки шипит от боли и восторга. На мгновение Стив отпускает его и только водит членом по лицу. Баки очень хочется посмотреть наверх, заглянуть Стиву в глаза, но он одергивает себя и держит голову низко опущенной, а рот – крепко сжатым. 

– Открой, – наконец говорит Стив опасным низким голосом. Когда Баки слышит этот голос, его тянет упасть на спину, подставляя беззащитное подбрюшие и горло, отдаваясь на милость победителю, но вместо этого он мотает головой и кусает губы. Он знает, что Стив от такого дуреет за считанные секунды. 

Стив и дуреет. Пальцы в волосах снова стискиваются и тянут, вынуждая Баки запрокинуть голову, и Баки скулит сквозь сжатые зубы. Стив фыркает. Его член гораздо мягче тяжелой ручищи, но когда он бьет им Баки по щекам, это все равно больно. А еще унизительно. 

Когда Баки впервые сказал "нет" в койке, Стив отдернулся от него, как от чумного, и в глазах его плескался ни с чем не сравнимый ужас. Баки пришлось тогда открыть рот и выложить все как есть, хоть он и ненавидел каждую секунду того разговора и не понимал, почему Стив просто не мог залезть ему в голову, все понять и дать Баки, что ему нужно. Капитан Америка он или нет, у Стива Роджерса всегда было много грязных секретов, но насильником он точно не был. Баки пересилил себя, выговорил наконец все, что многие годы стояло комом в глотке, и теперь Стив знает, что не надо останавливаться, даже если Баки умоляет об этом, а у Баки есть стоп-слово, которым он в любой момент может воспользоваться, если и в самом деле захочет, чтобы все закончилось. 

Тот неловкий разговор окупился сторицей, и все равно, каждый раз, когда Баки мотает головой или начинает вырываться, ему страшно, что вот сейчас Стив отодвинется и на этом они и распрощаются. 

Этого никогда не происходит, и сегодняшний день не становится исключением. Баки прячет облегченный вздох в шуме сбитого дыхания, когда Стив берет его за челюсть, крепко сжимает, без слов обещая новые синяки, и Баки приходится открыть рот, прежде чем ему раздробят кости. Стив проталкивает Баки между губ оба своих больших пальца и разводит их в стороны, удерживая рот Баки широко открытым. Его огромные теплые ладони обнимают лицо Баки, и Баки в этой хватке едва может пошевелиться, пока между его губ толкается крупная налитая головка. 

Он не кусается, он никогда не кусается, но Стив все равно не убирает пальцы и продолжает растягивать углы его рта в немом предостережении. Не делай глупостей, Барнс. Тебе же хуже будет. Может, Стив слегка переоценивает желание Баки поиграть в сопротивление. А, может, ему просто нравится причинять Баки боль. Как бы ни было, это заземляет Баки, и он хотя бы не задыхается, пока Стив, дюйм за дюймом, толкается ему в глотку. 

Стив не отпускает его лицо, пока не входит почти полностью, но и тогда он убирает руки только за тем, чтобы взять Баки за волосы и насадить его на свой член еще глубже. Баки задыхается и ничего не может с этим сделать, а Стив только мурчит от удовольствия где-то сверху, когда горло Баки конвульсивно сжимается вокруг его ствола. Сколько бы раз Баки ни принимал в себя этот член, легче не становится. Стив и сам огромный, а его член идеально пропорционален всему остальному телу, и, если бы Баки был нормальным среднестатистическим парнем, он бы не торопился и не давился, а взял бы, сколько смог и помог бы себе рукой. И стрелял бы глазами снизу вверх, ловя смущенную, довольную полуулыбку Стива. 

Но Баки не нормальный среднестатистический парень, и улыбку Стива, искреннюю и широкую, он видит, только когда она адресована кому-то другому. 

Что посеешь, то, блядь, и пожнешь. Баки в курсе, как это работает. 

Но так даже лучше. Отсос это своего рода искусство, Баки в нем хорош и, если бы на месте Стива был бы кто-нибудь другой, Баки обязательно бы прятал зубы и работал языком и горлом. Но все эти премудрости требуют перманентного присутствия в сознании, необходимо контролировать каждое свое движение, а со Стивом Баки только и нужно, что пошире открыть рот и позволить использовать себя. 

Стив так и делает: трахает его грубо и быстро. У Баки весь подбородок в слюне и смазке, вдохи и выдохи через нос даются все труднее. Он цепляется за бедра Стива, пытаясь обрести хоть немного равновесия. Стив, кажется, этого даже не замечает, целиком и полностью сосредоточенный на толчках. С каждым он проникает Баки в глотку все глубже и глубже, пока тот наконец не утыкается носом в светлые волосы у основания его члена. Стив пахнет крепко и вкусно, и у Баки все внутри сжимается от этого запаха. Он безотчетно ерзает на полу, шире разводя колени, его член дергается в штанах, а дырка беспомощно сжимается. Баки скулит вокруг растягивающего губы ствола и хватается за полы не заправленной рубашки Стива. 

Довольно тяжко дышать, когда у тебя в горле член, но Баки не сопротивляется, даже когда легкие начинают гореть от нехватки кислорода. Он слабо, жалобно мяучит, и Стив в ответ усиливает хватку у него в волосах. В следующую секунду Баки снимают с члена, совсем, даже не дают головку напоследок облизать, Баки скулит возмущенно, но не тянется следом. Он только и может, что жадно глотать воздух и ждать, пока его глупое тело наконец поверит, что нет, они не собираются подыхать здесь и сейчас. Стив терпеливо ждет, пока Баки отдышится, и только его хватка в волосах ни на секунду не ослабевает. Стив часто наматывает его волосы на кулак и использует как поводок, и всякий раз, как, например, сейчас, когда Стив притягивает его обратно к своему члену, Баки думает, что позволить вылиться их интрижке в то, во что она вылилась, было лучшим решением в его жизни. Сразу после ухода из армии. 

Ну, на самом деле лучшим решением в его жизни было решение подстрекать Стива в их первые несколько раз до победного конца, пока с Капитана Америки не слетела оставшаяся шелуха, и Стив Роджерс не выпустил всех своих демонов на свободный выгул. Баки знает, что это было так же разумно, как, например, с разбега прыгнуть в костер. Огонь без сомнения тебя очистит, но по итогу едва ли от тебя останется хоть что-то, кроме пепла и обугленных костей. 

Если бы Стив был погребальным костром, Баки взошел бы на него, не колеблясь. В конце концов, есть способы умереть и похуже. 

В этот раз Стив не ебет его в глотку, а медленно надевает на свой член и следит, чтобы Баки ни дюйма не пропустил, работая губами и языком. Пьянящий, сводящий с ума запах заполняет ноздри, и Баки уже не знает, где верх, а где низ. Он бы наверное всю жизнь мог так провести, жадно сглатывая вокруг ствола, лишенный имени, звания, низведенный в глазах Стива до пары припухших губ и горячей изнанки рта. 

Он не помнит, чтобы закрывал глаза, но резко распахивает их, когда горьковатая сперма теплой волной прокатывается по горлу. Стив отстраняется почти сразу, и последний капли Баки ловит уже на язык. Он тщательно облизывает головку и только после этого выпускает ее изо рта. Звуки, которые при этом издает Стив, грохотом отдаются у Баки в груди.

– Поднимайся, – велит Стив хрипло, но совсем не так бесстрастно, как велел бы Капитан Америка. Нет. Если Стив костер, Баки кто угодно, но точно не жертва, безропотно восходящая на него. 

Человек с канистрой бензина, вот кто такой Баки. 

Он поднимается на автопилоте, не отдавая себе отчета, и едва не падает на Стива, но Стив подхватывает его и прижимает к стене, крепко держа за плечи. 

А потом просто стоит и смотрит на него, и Баки хочется выплюнуть что-нибудь резкое и грубое прямо ему в лицо, но он все еще едва дышит, а в горле у него ебанная Сахара. Ни то, ни другое не располагает к болтовне, так что Баки просто отворачивает голову. И, боже, как же он рад, когда Стив проворно хватает его за подбородок и возвращает в исходное положение. 

Оргазм ни капли его не смягчил. Кажется, сделал даже жестче, так бывает почти всегда: может, дело в том, что за время их странных отношений Стив успел выучить, что быть рядом с Баки мягким и нежным себе дороже. Иногда Баки даже жаль, что у них сложилось именно так, но по большей части он этому искренне рад. Нежность штука хорошая, но хрупкая, а у Баки ебанный черный пояс по уничтожению всего хрупкого. Это правильно, что Стив, когда с ним, все равно что кремень, весь – жесткие края и острые углы. Баки скорее сам изранится в мясо и истечет кровью, чем сделает Стиву по-настоящему больно. 

Он запрокидывает голову и шепчет сбивчивые проклятия, когда Стив смыкает зубы на его горле, безошибочно находя место, где заполошно бьется пульс. Кожа не рвется под этим натиском только чудом, и Баки чувствует, как к местам укусов стремительно приливает кровь, а, значит, уже завтра он будет щеголять ожерельем из засосов. 

Стив не целует его в губы. И это правильно. 

Баки хватает одного единственного нежного прикосновения – укусы у него на шее сменяются осторожными влажными касаниями губ и языка – и он рвется вперед. Толкает Стива достаточно сильно, чтобы тот отступил на два шага, тут же сокращает возникшее между ними расстояние и опасно скалится. Он заносит руку для удара, но Стив вовремя ее перехватывает. Баки рычит и бросается в драку с головой, просто потому, что Стив это Стив и его надо держать в тонусе, но все кончается очень быстро и довольно предсказуемо. И двух минут не проходит, как Баки оказывается уложенным мордой в пол, с вывернутой за спину левой рукой и коленом Стива, больно упирающимся в поясницу. Стив запускает пальцы ему в волосы, наматывает на кулак и тянет, как за поводок, и Баки едва не кончает прямо в трусы. 

Его голова слишком сильно запрокинута назад, и Стив, когда наклоняется к его лицу, практически укладываясь сверху, больше не нежничает. Баки потряхивает, когда его губы касаются уха, боль в выломанной руке только усиливает ощущения. 

– Уймись, Барнс, – опасно тихо шепчет Стив. – Я не хочу ничего тебе сломать. 

Баки закусывает жалобный стон, но, когда Стив без предупреждения его отпускает, даже не дергается. 

С его одеждой Стив тоже не церемонится. Штаны с треском расходятся прямо по шву: они из плотного, дорогого материала, но, покорный рукам суперсолдата, он рвется, как бумага. Прощай, еще одна хорошая, добротная шмотка. Вообще-то, за нее заплатил Старк, которому приспичило, чтобы Баки явился на его идиотский гала-вечер в идиотском костюме. 

Баки плевать, потому что единственная причина, по которой он согласился, сейчас сдирает с него одежду. Это лучшее окончание вечера из возможных. Уж точно приятней, чем если бы он остался в своих апартаментах и просидел весь вечер, пялясь в одну точку и чувствуя неуемный зуд под кожей. Утром Баки будет себя за это ненавидеть, но да ему это не в новинку. 

Иногда он думает, что стоит все это закончить. Хотя бы потому, что есть вероятность, что Стив после их свиданий ощущает себя примерно так же и едва может взглянуть на собственное отражение в зеркале без отвращения. Но Баки не из благородных ребят. Ему нужна происходящая между ними херня, ему нужен Стив. Стив должен сказать ему "спасибо" хотя бы за то, что Баки его не любит. 

Это было бы просто и совершенно естественно. Полюбить Стива. А потом разрушить до основания. 

Рубашку постигает та же участь, что и штаны. Пиджак Баки посеял где-то между их со Стивом перепалкой на балконе и поездкой в лифте, так что к себе ему возвращаться будет не в чем, и Баки обязательно стащит что-нибудь из вещей Стива. Стив – как всегда – притворится, что ничего не заметил. У Баки уже целая полка в шкафу забита чужими футболками и рубашками. Он никогда их не носит, но и не возвращает владельцу.

Стив не задает вопросов. 

Баки поднимается на четвереньки, выпутываясь из остатков одежды. Вместо костюма на полу лежит груда бесформенного тряпья, и сам Баки ощущает себя примерно так же, когда Стив проталкивает в него пальцы, два за раз. Он не знает, откуда у Стива смазка, возможно, он теперь всегда таскает ее с собой. На всякий случай. Баки поочередно окатывает сначала облегчением, а потом разочарованием, потому что смазка значит, что уже совсем скоро Стив будет у него внутри, а Баки так нравится, когда его вылизывают, а потом берут по одной слюне. Это больно, это почти всегда больно, но Баки ведь для того и был создан, чтобы его держали покрепче и драли изо всех сил. 

Баки был создан для боли. 

Два пальца, несколько грубых резких толчков – и все, с подготовкой покончено. Член у Стива такой твердый, будто это не его Баки отсосал пару минут назад, он входит одним слитным толчком, и Баки кричит. У него слабеют и едва не разъезжаются колени, когда Стив касается его живота, царапает ногтями кожу, пока не находит и не оттягивает сосок, крепко сжимая его между большим и указательным пальцами. Ногти больно впиваются в ореол, и Баки скулит. Он сжимается на Стиве, подается назад, сам насаживаясь на член, потому что все его тело требует двигаться. Как угодно, куда угодно. Стив позволяет ему это и продолжает мучить его соски, пока Баки трахает себя его членом. Ему хочется умолять Стива прекратить эту сладкую пытку, а еще хочется рявкнуть, чтобы Стив, мать его, никогда, никогда не останавливался, поэтому Баки не говорит ничего и только орет, когда на очередном движении сталкиваются их тела. 

Стиву довольно быстро надоедает терзать его грудь, и Баки едва не кончает, когда эти огромные ладони скользят на его бедра и крепко сжимают, удерживая на месте. Баки знает, что за этим последует. 

На гладком полу не за что ухватиться, но Баки все равно пытается, царапая ногтями паркет, пока на очередном, особенно сильном толчке у него попросту не подламываются руки. Он падает. И тогда ему не остается ничего, кроме как лежать там и принимать. Все тело болит, и на каждом движении у Баки перед глазами вспыхивают разноцветные звезды. 

Это быстрый и грязный трах. Стив берет такой темп, что любой другой на месте Баки уже сломался бы. Он ебет Баки грубо и жестко, его пальцы оставляют у Баки на бедрах яркие отметины, пока член едва не рвет его пополам. Это пиздецки больно. Слишком быстро, слишком грубо – Баки несколько дней будет на полусогнутых ногах передвигаться, и, ох, блядь, именно так он и любит. 

Стив не нежничает, даже когда берется за его член. Хватка слишком тугая и сильная, ладонь совсем сухая, а пальцы больно надавливают под головкой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Когда Стив сжимает Баки у основания, тот кричит, и тогда Стив делает так еще раз, а потом еще и еще, и одновременно с этим врезается телом в тело, и его член попадает Баки аккурат по простате. Баки почти неловко от того, насколько быстро он начинает корчиться, задыхаться и умолять. 

И тут Стив почти полностью вытаскивает из него свой член. 

Баки возмущенно скулит, но не успевает ляпнуть никакую глупость, потому что Стив тут же вламываетсся обратно. 

Раскрытая ладонь опускается на член Баки быстрым хлестким ударом, мир перед глазами выцветает, и – все, он кончает, и орет, орет, орет. Стив не останавливается, продолжая его трахать, и, кажется, Баки молит о пощаде, но – разумеется – не получает ее. Он пытается отползти, хотя бы ради того, чтобы Стив перехватил его под бедра и дернул на себя, возвращая на место. Снова и снова насаживая на свой член. 

Баки совсем теряет счет времени, пойманный в ловушку между рукой Стива на обмякшем члене и быстрыми резкими толчками сзади. Оказывается так просто закрыть глаза, перестать думать и просто стать послушным, покорным, безвольным, как тряпичная кукла. 

Он приходит в себя, когда Стив кончает. Баки заполняет до самых краев жидким огнем, этот же огонь течет по его бедрам, когда Стив выходит и валится прямо на Баки. 

Все эти двести с хером фунтов живого веса придавливают к земле, и у Баки перехватывает дыхание. Это отрезвляет и, если бы они не были собой, а были кем-то еще, Баки бы непременно смешливо возмутился и поцеловал Стива, как только тот с него скатился. Наверняка ведь где-то существует вселенная, в которой Баки Барнс обнимает Стива Роджерса после секса и заставляет улыбаться во все тридцать два? Баки немного завидует тому себе. Особенно когда перебирает с алкоголем. 

Стив скатывается с него несколько секунд спустя: наверное, ему наконец удалось соскрести в кучу мозги. Баки не двигается, полностью сосредотачиваясь на дыхании и дрожи по всему телу. 

Он чувствует, как взгляд Стива скользит по нему, проникая под кожу, но не смотрит в ответ. Стив не спрашивает, нужна ли ему помощь. Баки рад. Правда, рад. Он не гордится тем, что наговорил Стиву в их первые несколько раз, когда Стив еще пытался быть с ним нежным и аккуратным сразу после секса. Он так и не извинился. Не смог подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить, что он имел в виду на самом деле. Он совершенно точно не ненавидит и не презирает Стива, ему просто слишком страшно, когда тот пытается о нем заботиться. Баки скорее сунет ствол в рот и спустит курок, чем позволит себе принять чью-то доброту, как данность. 

Стив оказался очень способным учеником. Он вызубрил все уроки, что преподал ему Баки. Теперь он выжидает несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что Баки не словит саб-дроп, а потом поднимается и уходит. Баки слышит звук удаляющихся шагов. С мягким щелчком закрывается дверь. Баки так и не поднимается. Он просто пытается дышать. Спустя вечность из ванной раздается звук льющейся воды. 

Сегодня он Стива больше не увидит. В спальне можно будет разжиться одеждой, дверь в ванную до самого его ухода останется плотно закрыта. В конце концов Баки соскребет себя с пола, оденется и свалит. 

Обязательно свалит. Все, как всегда. 

Но пока он лежит здесь и вжимается горящей щекой в прохладный паркет, пытается дышать, и каждая его кость, каждая его мышца ноет от боли. Он весь в поту и сперме, и синяков на его теле больше, чем чистой, нетронутой Стивом кожи. 

Он чувствует себя таким восхитительно живым. 

Долго это не продлится. Совсем скоро кайф схлынет, и Баки будет ощущать себя последним дерьмом, и обязательно пообещает себе, что извинится перед Стивом и порвет с ним раз и навсегда. Это "раз и навсегда" продлится ровно до того момента, как собственное тело снова станет ему мал _о_ , и Баки захочется выпрыгнуть вон из кожи, и Стив окажется тут как тут.

Но это все потом. 

Не сейчас. 

Сейчас Баки лежит на полу в апартаментах Стива и счастливо улыбается разбитым ртом.


End file.
